1. Field of the Invention
This invention is related to an improvement in the structure of a monitor filter.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It has been found that glare, reflection and static induction will be produced when a monitor is in use. The glare and the reflection will damage the eyesight while the static induction will hurt both the eyesight and the face skin of the operator. Hence, a number of monitor filters have been developed to reduce glare, reflection and static induction. However, the commonly used monitor filter on the market still suffers from the following drawbacks:
1. The frame of the monitor filter is fixed and only designed for use with a certain type of monitor thereby making it unfit for use with monitors of different sizes. PA1 2. As the monitor filter is only designed for use with a certain type of monitor, the manufacturer must produce a number of different monitor filters to meet the needs of the market thus increasing the costs in manufacture and management.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved monitor filter which can obviate and mitigate the above-mentioned drawback.